powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gabriel456
Deceased Shapeshifting By all means, but didn't it need quite a bit work too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, at least there's a user, so you can cheat by taking a look what is already written about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Let's just say that I've added it Candidates for Deletion few times now... go for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Gab is already july i think its time to change the poll. Silly powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Question This is long overdue but I have to ask. Why do people choose to name all the pages involving superhuman strength and superhuman speed, "Enhanced XXXX"? Nearly every other space on the calls the power "Superhuman Strength", Speed, etc. Enhanced also go under the implication it is enhanced by something as opposed to a range of strength. If you are willing to help, I will change the names and Gabe if he is willing, because it's time this changed. Response How about naming them what they were called to begin with? "Superhuman XXXX". On nearly every other wiki, the powers are called as such. Even in the comics. They don't call Superhuman Strength in comics, enhanced strength do they? No, because it is a strength range and ranges are not enhanced. In fact a lot of pages need the changes as well. Il help fix it if you and Kuopiofi are willing. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Response No, I meant the Enhanced Ones. The "Enhanced" pages are a mixture of truth and lies. Having Enhanced Strength is basically just saying one has Superhuman Strength because they are being augmented by something. If you want to make it absolute in terms of clarity and expression across others, the pages stating "Enhanced" in terms of physical abilities need to be changed to "Superhuman". Those "Supernatural" pages can be in their own category to some extent but the others need a change. The problem the people who intermingled with this Wiki in the beginning called everything enhanced as opposed to what it was and putting it in the also called Section is just lazy.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Response I already contacted him. I'll try to do what I can here and if he doesn't like it, I'll change it back.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Response Regenerative Healing Factor is what they call it in the comics. I want to make sure the site is consistent.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Response I called it Regenerative Healing Factor because many creatures in actual life including humans regenerate and I didn't want people to be caught up on that. I am not saying I'm right here, but I am trying to be accurate and stick to what the comics call it.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Clothing Manipulation Page Cloth Manipulation Page I think this page is hilarious. I have studied Fashion design in a special college which includes the vast realm of Textiles. That page did not exist before I created my Character, Seamstress http://forums.uesp.net/viewtopic.php?p=710786#p710786 and she isn't the first character I created with the textile power. Because it didn't exist prior to me making Seamstress I felt as though I created a superpower. I come back today and it turns out someone decided to write said super power 1 month after I made Seamstress. Marvel has a character called Gypsy Moth http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/g/gypsymoth.htm I don't know the year she was made but the picture states probably years ago and perhaps a forgotten character I'm not sure. Even so Textile Based powers are actually quite powerful, the user can in essence use their enemy's clothes to kill their enemy. Thread is also part of Clothing manipulation as it takes thread to make the fabric that makes the clothes. The name Gypsy Moth is Hilarious because Moths are the number one pest to fabric and clothing as they will eat Celluose ((Cotton, Hemp, Jute, Burlap)) and Protein fiber/thread/fabrics ((such as Silk and Wool)). However I seem to be causing mayhem with the one responding to me. Since the Clothing Manipulation ((heck even the search Textiles came up with 0 results April 2012)) page didn't exist in April 2012 when I made Seamstress I feel as though it's a bit plagerismn. Who knows maybe someone read my character and sout to make a character simalar to that and give themselves props but they can't exactly coin it or even go so far as to copyright it like Captain America's "Throw Shield" is copyrighted ((a fact I think is hilariously ridiculous)).Unokitsune (talk) 23:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC)